1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a laminate by diffusion bonding a plurality of stacked metal plates, and to a method for manufacturing an ink-jet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal diffusion bonding (hereinafter referred to as diffusion bonding), in which a plurality of stacked metal plates are joined by heating these metal plates under pressure, is generally used in many different fields. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/0080585A1 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-136462, FIGS. 1 to 5) discloses that a channel unit of an ink-jet head having an ink channel in its interior is manufactured by bonding a plurality of stacked plates by diffusion bonding.